


(PODFIC) Don't Bring a Wand to a Gun Fight

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Crack, For reasons, Gen, Lily is a parselmouth, Lily is having none of your shit, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic of vamprav's fic of the same name. Lily was muggle first and James was a genius at transfiguration. So the last line of defense is a little less magical and a little more muggle.





	(PODFIC) Don't Bring a Wand to a Gun Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't bring a wand to a gun fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742137) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



> Thanks to vamprav for giving blanket permission for a podfic recording. 
> 
> Warnings for Major Character Death and Gun Violence.


End file.
